Treasure
by Silverbatwing
Summary: Gru and Kairo (oc of pocket-size-super-villain) build themselves up for a fun night. ;)


"Kairo lets go! Don't keep me waiting or you'll get eet later!"

Ever since Gru woke Kairo up that morning they had been playfully teasing each other. Furtive glances and quick kisses all added to the sexual tension already mounted between them. At dinner they behaved as much as they could: The girls were there watching their every move. It was torture.

After dinner, the girls begged Gru to watch a movie. Edith wanted a samurai movie, Margo shrugged while texting Avery, and as usual Agnes wanted "The Neverending Story". After many shed tears and sighs, they settled on "The Land Before Time." With an impatient huff, the two adults settled on the couch with the three girls between them.

Of course Gru and Kairo didn't care about the movie. They kept watching the clock and fidgeting in thier seats. The clock crawled by and the adults kept stealing looks at each other. Several times Kairo caught Gru staring at her intently.

She knew what that look meant. That look of barely contained impatience and desire. Glancing at the clock every few minutes, fidgeting carefully on the sofa as the movie was nearing it's end. The look of pure lust shot her way when he thought she wasn't looking...

Gru stood up quickly as the credits scrolled by and gathered the sleepy girls up the stairs with Kairo coming up behind. Watching his ass as they walked up the stairs, Kairo's heart skipped a beat and she could barely contain the grin spreading across her face. Stepping into the girls' room, Gru shot a wink over his shoulder with a nod to indicate she should go to their room and get ready.

Crossing over the threshold to their room Kairo leaned against the door in heated excitement. With her heart racing she bolted to the bathroom, turned on the shower and slid in. After washing quickly, Kairo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Standing in the warm stream of the water, she thought of what possibilities may hold for the night. Frowning slightly, she rinsed off and dried with a warm fluffy towel. With a worried frown she looked in the mirror one last time, taking the time to admire her reflection before slipping on a light teal silk robe. /maybe tonight.../

The bathroom door opened and Gru hungrily watched from the bed as Kairo sauntered across the room, her glowing skin and returning glances deepening his desire. Excusing himself for his turn in the bathroom, Gru couldn't help a playful pinch of Kairos ass as he rushed by.

He ripped off his clothes and added them to the discreet pile just left by Kairo. Hopping into the shower Gru imagined the things he had in store for them tonight, his excitement building more. /Just wait!/. Gru quickly dried off and donned a pair of dark blue silk pajama pants and a clean white undershirt that clung to his moist skin.

Pausing at the doorframe only briefly, Grus breath hitched in his throat and he strolled over to where Kairo was seated. "Yu look beautiful sweetheart..." Lightly he stroked her cheek, letting his hand stray down to cup a breast before brushing lightly over a nipple with his thumb through the thin robe. He watched as she gasped and her cheeks flushed scarlet. Grinning, Gru settled behind Kairo on the bed and massaged her shoulders and neck for a short time before his hands started to stray.

Letting her body sink against his, Gru nudged Kairos robe apart and cupped each bare breast with his hands, gently pinching her nipples before bending his head to kiss Kairo softly on her cheek. Trailing soft kisses down to her neck and nibbling an ear, Gru flicked her earlobe with his tongue. Just barely enough for her to hear Gru purred a single word "Kairo..."

In response, Kairo let her head fall back on Grus shoulder and breathed in deep. Closing her eyes and oozing out a very soft moan of longing /he is good/ Kairo then felt Gru carefully tug open her robe fully before he eased her down on the bed and kissed her softly on the stomach. Settling next to her, Grus body pressed against hers, his desire evident.

Propped up on one elbow, Gru watched Kairos face as he lightly drew a line from her collarbones to around each nipple with his finger before making lazy circles and letters down her chest and stomach. /I wonder.../ Grus face lit up as he watched the realization cross her features. "You too" Kairo sighed contentedly. Sitting up momentarily to take off his shirt, Gru repositioned himself over her. Grasping her wrists he ordered playfully "Look..."

Kairo opened her eyes and looked up at Gru . Smiling, his clear blue eyes sparkled at her as he let go of one wrist and ran his fingers through her hair. She touched his arm and while parting her lips Kairos words were lost when Gru crashed his lips against hers. At his touch, Kairo melted into the bed.

He's wanted this all day. Fantasized about it. Reaching down, Gru parted kairos legs gently, and teased her clit until she started to whimper. The wetness that already seeped from her beckoned him in. Pushing a finger inside her slit, Gru nuzzled kairos neck as she started to rock her hips. He loved the sound of her little grunts that started deep in her throat. The way she fluttered her eyelids. The way her stomach muscles contorted. The way her chest moved as her breath quickened.

Kairo breathed deep as her mind started to cloud and her body took over. Electricity danced across her skin where Gru touched her with his hands. Kairo lifted her hand that was closest to Gru limply and lightly caressed Grus erect cock through his pants.

Biting back a moan, Gru inserted another finger into Kairo and shifted his body to lick the tip of one of Kairos nipples before taking the breast into his mouth. Kairo weakly grasped Grus dick causing him to tremble. Breathing harder now, Gru quickened his pace and lightly bit Kairos nipples.

Kairo arched her back and gurgled "Gggggg..." unable to say Grus name. Shifting his body so that he had better access to her fleshy pink folds, Gru eagerly lapped her clit as his fingers blazed inside her. Muscles straining, Kairo cried out and collapsed back onto the bed. Kairo laid still, her mind floating and her body spent.

But he wasn't done.

Frowning slightly as Gru stepped from the bed, Kairo sighed. Guilt slowly invaded her mind as she realized that once again she received all the pleasure and barely reciprocated. She strengthened her resolve.

As Gru prepared for the next stage he smiled softly to himself, going over what has happened so far. Kairos face and lithe body in the throes of passion was amazing. The way she moved and reacted...knowing it was all for him...made his heart race as his cock strained to be set free from it's prison. Dropping his pants to the floor, he could barely contain himself.

Flipping her over and shoving apart Kairos legs roughly, Gru positioned himself between them and bent to kiss her back, playfully nipping it. Kissing and licking a path up to her ear, Gru growled deeply "I hope you're ready..." Before Kairo could answer, Gru thrust into her while biting her shoulder. Crying out, Kairo bit the pillow she was using to prop herself up with then grunted and rocked to match his speed.

Gru grasped Kairos hips and pushed into her as far as he could, watching in fascination at Kairos back muscles rippling. As he pulled out to reposition Kairo, he chuckled when she whined "Yu like dat don't yu?" Without waiting for an answer Gru grabbed her ankles and held them apart. The view was magnificent,

Kairo looked at Gru and wondered what he was doing. He was looking at her with such raw hunger it made her shiver. "Gru..." Kairo whimpered longingly "what?" Her voice snapped him out of it "I vas admiring de view" Gru smirked, placing the tip of his cock just inside her pussy. Huffing with barely controlled desire he slowly pushed into Kairo this time, savoring the feeling as her face contorted beautifully in ecstasy.

Moaning, Gru pounded into Kairo, thier hips grinding together in bruising force. Smirking, Kairo splayed her hands across Grus pecs before raking down them with her nails. Hissing, Gru pinned her wrists to the bed and pulled out of her suddenly. Kairo shot a look of concern at him /did I do something wrong?/

Little did she know, at that moment Gru had almost orgasmed and needed a moment to collect himself. Shaking his head, Gru took a deep breath and rammed into Kairo with renewed vigor. Choking back a scream, Kairos body twitched as she orgasmed. As she shook and clung to his body Gru repositioned himself to cradle her. "Almost dhere baby..." Gru moaned huskily. After a few more moments, Gru groaned and felt himself explode within her. Collapsing and rolling on his side, Gru pulled Kairo with him, still inside her with thier legs entwined.

Gru and Kairo clung to each other for a few minutes, cooing and kissing each other lazily. After cleaning up, Gru and Kairo remade the bed and got in. Cuddling, they looked at each other and Gru kissed Kairos forehead "I love you..." they whispered in unison.

After a few quiet moments Kairo sighed and looked at Gru "I will wake you up later...if you want to go again?" Kairo offered hopefully. Gru laughed "I wouldn't miss it for all de treasure in de world..."


End file.
